Remote desktop access allows a user to connect to a remote computer in a different location. Traditional methods require a plugin or application installed on a user device to enable remote access. For example, access to a virtual private network may require a plugin installed on the user's end device. Other methods allow remote access without a plugin, but provide limited access to the remote computer.